


Cirque「Platinum Jail」

by SoundlessWay



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Circus, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 21:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6627007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoundlessWay/pseuds/SoundlessWay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koujaku entró a la carpa principal de Platinum Jail una vez hubo pasado por las demás atracciones que la compañía ofrecía. Entre ellos, estaban los típicos puestos para comprar comidas, ganar peluches o incluso ver a los miembros -o mejor dicho <em>atracciones</em>- del circo, que dentro de poco interpretarían sus actos en la carpa principal.</p><p>Tan pronto como entró y ojeó sus alrededores, sintió que había algo fuera de lugar...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [klari19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/klari19/gifts).



> ¡Hola!
> 
> Primero y principal: ¡¡FELIZ (extremadamente tarde) CUMPLEAÑOS, CLARA!! °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°  
> Este one-shot está dividido en tres pequeñas partes, de las cuales la última es un OMAKE ♥
> 
> ¡Aprovecho la oportunidad para desearles un muy feliz cumpleaños a Aoba, Sei, Ren y Desire! ♥  
> >>La razón por la cual publiqué esto hoy es por que hace un año publiqué la historia que causó que nos conocieramos （*’∀’人）♥

Ser parte del circo se considera una experiencia única en sí misma. Aunque cada circo es diferente el uno del otro, los hay de todo tipo: pequeños pero humildes emprendimientos; compañías tan fugaces que apenas eran recordados por los pocos espectáculos que ofrecieron; y habían circos tan famosos que su reiterada mención entre la gente era común. En realidad, solo un circo era lo suficientemente famoso y poderoso como para que el no haber escuchado mención alguna, se considere ignorancia.

 

Acróbatas; contorsionistas; equilibristas ; magos ; malabaristas ; titiriteros; tragafuegos; adiestradores de _criaturas,_ y mucho más se podía encontrar en ese circo.

 

En _Platinum Jail_.

 

Para el siempre cambiante público, ese famoso circo era un lugar mágico, plagado de gente agraciada tanto en belleza como en habilidades; siempre dispuestos a ofrecer una o dos sonrisas. Para aquellos que entretenían al público ignorante, ese circo era un frío hoyo negro del cual no había escape alguno.

 

Este circo era dirigido por Toue, hombre paciente y de abismales ambiciones, junto a sus dos más confiados hombres, si es que acaso fueran hombres: Alpha 1 y Alpha 2.

  
Toue había viajado a través del mundo, y a su regreso de algún punto perdido o sin descubrir aún, traía consigo nuevos _entretenimientos_ para agregar a su colección del circo. Recursos tenía de sobra y él no tenía limitación alguna para lograr sus objetivos. Mentiras, dinero, soborno... amenazas…..   _torturas_ .... _asesinatos_ .  
Cualquier cosa era él capaz de hacer. "Los sacrificios del oficio”, decían entre no muy disimuladas risas los hermanos Alpha mientras pensaban en su hermanito mayor.

  
Sin grandes compañías que pudieran competir en contra de semejante circo, Platinum Jail era el más famoso por excelencia. Multitudes acudían a dicho lugar situado en las afueras de la isla principal, felizmente ignorantes de la crueldad que yacía a puertas cerradas.

 

* * *

 

Koujaku entró a la carpa principal de Platinum Jail una vez hubo pasado por las demás atracciones que la compañía ofrecía. Entre ellos, estaban los típicos puestos para comprar comidas, ganar peluches o incluso ver a los _miembros_ -o mejor dicho _atracciones_ \- del circo, que dentro de poco interpretarían sus actos en la carpa principal.

 

Tan pronto como entró y ojeó sus alrededores, sintió que había algo fuera de lugar; las sonrisas y alegres risas de las familias no podían ocultar una esencia que parecía emanar del circo. No obstante, luego de un suspiro, decidió ignorar esa sensación; considerando la posibilidad de que se estuviese volviendo paranoico: nunca bajar su guardia en los cuarteles de su padre debía de estar alterándole los nervios más de lo que creía.

 

Una vez ubicado en uno de los asientos privilegiados, “cortesía” por ser hijo - _bastardo_ \- del jefe de la mafia, Koujaku esperó a que la función comenzara.

 

La iluminación dentro de la carpa de apagó. La luz se enfocó en un único punto en el centro de la arena. Un señor de aspecto elegante declaró el comienzo del espectáculo:

 

“Damas y caballeros, permítanme presentarme”.

 

Sacándose el sombrero que tenía en la cabeza y con una pequeña y sutil reverencia continuó:

 

“Mi nombre es Tatsuo Toue, cabeza del gran Platinum Jail, y esta noche tendré el honor de ser su anfitrión”.

 

Decir que Koujaku estaba asombrado de que Toue en persona fuera el Maestro de Ceremonias era quedarse corto. En efecto, que el dueño del circo fuese parte del espectáculo no era común; no obstante, éste vestía ropas que lo delataban: pantalones, zapatos y sombrero de gala negros; camisa y guantes blancos; además del brillante chaleco rojo que tanto lucían aquellos en su puesto. La única distinción posible de entre otros Maestros de Ceremonia, era el monóculo que portaba con cierto orgullo en su ojo derecho.

 

En su estado de sorpresa, y bajo el mando de Toue, la función comenzó.

 

-

 

Personas que adiestraban animales exóticos -tales como enormes bestias grises o salvajes felinos-; hombres que introducían espadas por sus gargantas, escupían fuego o lanzaban a otros cuchillos; excepcionales acróbatas que a cada movimiento bien logrado complicaban sus actos -ya sea en tierra o en una fina cuerda metros separada del suelo-. Todos esos actos y más fueron presentados por Toue y la alegre música durante cada acto.

 

El público parecía no poder más de la emoción por lo innovador, la sorpresa por la habilidad que sus insaciables ojos captaban, o incluso del terror que luego se convertiría en alivio: siempre había un pequeño e inconsciente temor, por la posibilidad de que la magia frente a ellos se quebrara en pedazos por algún error de los protagonistas.

 

Toue, quien podía deducir lo que su público sentía, decidió que era tiempo de el último acto; aquel que cerraría la función de la noche. Con una ligera seña, él mandó a llamar a su más preciada propiedad.

 

* * *

 

Aoba era uno de esos entretenimientos que _pertenecía_ a Toue; éste sin embargo, era un _juguete especial_ : muchos años atrás, él y su gemelo Sei fueron creados por Toue.

 

Para el pesar de su creador y sobretodo de Aoba, el cuerpo frágil de Sei no pudo soportar las condiciones de viajar aquí y allá a todo momento; ellos tenían tiendas más cómodas que el resto en los lugares que se instalaban, pero aun así, los lugares a donde iban no estaban en las mejores condiciones. Intentaron sin éxito instalarse en las afueras para que Sei no tuviera que exigirse, pero para ese entonces ya era demasiado tarde.

 

Con la muerte de Sei y las características únicas de las habilidades de Aoba, Toue procuró mantener un ojo en éste a todo momento, y de no ser vigilado por él, los hermanos Alpha estaban más que contentos por suplantar a su Jefe.

 

El propósito detrás de la creación de los gemelos era atraer más gente, ya sea por su apariencia o habilidades. No obstante, para Toue el circo y esas habilidades solo eran el primer eslabón para un fín más grande. Uno, que él jamás lograría.

 

* * *

 

Desde un principio Koujaku no estaba muy interesado en el circo; estaba allí por orden de su padre, quien tenía intenciones de asociarse con Tatsuo. Aunque en circunstancias normales él hubiera agradecido la mera oportunidad de tener unas horas lejos de su padre,una vez que Toue hubo anunciado el acto final, no pasó mucho tiempo para que Koujaku se sintiera agradecido por otra cosa. 

 

* * *

 

La música, que durante toda la noche tuvo un tono alegre, repentinamente cambió.

 

Con una canción que dejaba una impresión de melancólica, fue introducido quien interpretaría el acto final en el trapecio. Koujaku supo en ese momento que jamás olvidaría a la persona que tenía a pocos metros suyo:

 

Piel pálida, pero con un leve tinte de rosa en las mejillas; ojos de un delicado color ámbar, contrastantes con el elaborado peinado en el cabello  azul del muchacho; y su cuerpo esbelto, aunque notablemente entrenado.

 

Toue comentó que el trapecista sería un joven y no una muchacha, pero Koujaku tenía dificultades para creerlo; y de no ser por el anuncio que el Maestro hizo, no lo creería. Perdido en la esencia del trapecista, Koujaku no perdió de vista ni un solo detalle, ni un solo movimiento que éste hizo con gracia y belleza.

 

Era _hermoso_ …. y _trágico_.

 

O al menos eso era lo que le inspiraba el verlo. Tal y como el circo, el joven desprendía un aura oscura, triste incluso. Pero por razones desconocidas, trágico parecía ser más apropiado.

 

Las sensaciones que el joven le transmitió fueron únicas, y todo comenzó desde la altura:

 

¿Cómo iba ese chico de cuerpo esbelto a lograr sus acrobacias? Sí, estaba entrenado, pero parecía tan frágil… como si fuera a romperse. Sin embargo, allá a lo alto, Koujaku sintió un cambio en el aura del joven. Le daba la sensación de que ahora era más _peligroso_.

 

La altura no fue lo único que puso nervioso a Koujaku. Él descubrió que fueron los pocos segundos en los que el chico estaba en el aire, sin sujetarse de nada ni nadie, cuando su corazón parecía querer estallar. La razón por la que probablemente aquello no pasó, es por la sensación de que ese chico podía volar en el transcurso de esos pocos segundos.

 

* * *

 

Fue al término del espectáculo y demás atracciones que componían al circo, que Koujaku tuvo que acercarse a intercambiar unas palabras con Tatsuo Toue -pura cortesía-, según su padre le había indicado. Para su fortuna, además de los particulares guardaespaldas que Toue tenía, a su lado derecho estaba el joven trapecista, quien no parecía interesado en lo que fuere a suceder.

 

“Tengo confianza en que ha disfrutado la función de esta noche”.

 

Koujaku, a quien se le daba natural el ser cortés, asintió y anunció que estaba en nombre del Jefe de la Mafia. Complacido, Toue comentó unas cosas más que a él no le terminaba de importar ni impresionar, pues su mirada se desviaba hacia el joven.

 

Esa acción no pasó desapercibida, ya que Toue agregó:

 

“Disculpe por no presentarlos”, Toue movió su mano para presentar al chico de su derecha y siguió, “este es mi hijo Aoba. Lleva poco tiempo haciendo interpretaciones, pero como puede ver él es muy talentoso”.

 

Esta vez Koujaku sí que estaba interesado en asentir el elogio de Toue, pues esta vez estaba dirigido hacia Aoba; aunque no del todo: al hombre le gustaba alardear.

Luego de acordar que, en efecto, Aoba era un talentoso trapecista, Koujaku le habló a él directamente.

 

“Es un placer, _Aoba_ ” Koujaku saboreó decir ese nombre y prosiguió, “mi nombre es Koujaku”.

 

“Hola… Koujaku”.

 

* * *

   
Esa fue la primera y última vez que habló con Aoba.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola!
> 
> Primero que nada.... menos mal que ya estaba escrito, ¿no? o)-(  
> Perdón por la larga espera, espero que no me odien (tanto) ; v;)9 
> 
> Segundo:
> 
> Muchas gracias a aquellas personas que leyeron esta pequeña historia ; v;)~ *abracho*
> 
> ¡Espero lo disfruten! ♥⃛ヾ(๑❛ ▿ ◠๑ )

Toue fue sin duda alguna un hombre ambicioso. En el camino de la ambición, consiguió crear a dos especímenes que creyó serían la clave en un futuro para moldear el mundo según su propia visión.

 

Ese hombre tenía como objetivo final la felicidad de todas las personas, sin importar el costo. Con sacrificios que no le generaban dolor alguno, éste comenzó su odisea con un circo; para ver cómo las personas respondían, cómo accedían a la _ignorancia_ a cambio de _entretenimiento_.

 

A fin de cuentas, el ambicioso hombre jamás imaginó que sería asesinado por una de sus víctimas poco tiempo después de hacer un pacto con la mafia para instalarse en Midorijima.

 

* * *

 

Días después de que Koujaku hubo visitado el circo, Toue y su padre harían un acuerdo del cual éste no estaría enterado pues su padre le impondría la orden de hacerse un tatuaje para ser marcado como su heredero.

 

Koujaku estaba a la merced de su padre por el bienestar de su madre y no sabía que todos sus esfuerzos serían en vano; él no sabía que esos esfuerzos por proteger a su madre serían boicoteados por sí mismo… por unas marcas que lo llevaron a un modo _eufórico_ de ira y violencia.

 

Tampoco era consciente que sería Aoba quien lo frenaría del suicidio.

 

Pero esa historia, que en su momento fue futura para Koujaku, ya es cosa del pasado.

 

Han pasado tres años desde esa reunión con Aoba, de la muerte de su madre y de la masacre que tuvo lugar en los cuarteles del grupo mafioso. Ahora, Koujaku está viajando a una pequeña isla llamada Midorijima; sin razones más que ese chico Aoba para vivir, él decidió ir en su búsqueda.

 

* * *

 

Platinium Jail había sido destruído poco tiempo después de que la mafia desapareciera. Según rumores, el Maestro de Ceremonias había sido asesinado por un hombre cuyo hogar fue quemado hasta las cenizas por las órdenes del mismísimo Toue. La única esperanza que Koujaku sostenía de encontrar a Aoba era que él no estaba entre los cadáveres de los integrantes del circo. Eso, y además se habían propagado las noticias de los escapes de varios miembros.

 

Koujaku no tenía más pistas que un circo; no sabía nada de Aoba a excepción de que era trapecista, y fue por ese camino por donde se guió.

 

* * *

 

En su búsqueda, terminó en un pequeño bar llamado Black Needle que, a modo de entretenimiento, solía ofrecer un pequeño espectáculo. Entró sin esperanzas de que Aoba estuviese allí, y con la necesidad de un trago para aliviar el dolor que el tatuaje y las memorias le causaban.

 

El dueño, Mizuki, quien a su vez era el barman le cayó estupendamente. Era una persona a quien se le podía notar el amor y cariño por su bar, trabajo y amigos, que consideraba familia incluso. Fue durante la charla que Mizuki le contó felizmente que por fin había logrado que un amigo suyo se uniera a su familia. Según él, este chico fue bastante problemático al principio. “Como si se hubiera contenido mucho por años y deseara sacarlo afuera de un golpe”, dijo el barman quien sostuvo que, poco a poco, no solo se fue calmando sino que mejoró como persona pues se notaba que estaba dando su mejor esfuerzo por estar bien consigo mismo.

 

Koujaku escuchaba como Mizuki hablaba con una sonrisa de ese amigo que tenía, y así pasaron los minutos hasta que desde el fondo una persona le hizo una seña a Mizuki. Aparentemente había llegado la hora de la función.

 

* * *

  


A veces nos preguntamos a nosotros mismos, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué me sucede esto a mí? ¿Hay alguna razón para tener que soportar todo este dolor?

 

Koujaku no pensaba así, él creía que debía ser castigado. Que la única persona que no se lo merecía era su madre. Que si él hubiese sido más fuerte, hubiese podido protegerla.

 

Él no merecía salvación. Pero Aoba fue aquella persona que se la otorgó.

Él no tenía esperanzas de volver a ver a un ser tan puro como Aoba. Pero...

 

Entonces…

 

En ese bar…

 

¿Por qué Aoba estaba allí?

 

* * *

  


Como salido de un trance, una vez que la función hubo terminado, Koujaku se acordó de respirar. Tan absorto como estaba, Koujaku se puso de pie, dudando si acercarse a ese ser tan hermoso. A esa persona que lo había salvado sin siquiera intentarlo. A ese ser que él am-

 

No…

 

Koujaku decidió que no era digno de verlo, de estar cerca suyo. Él no podía olvidar ni perdonar sus pecados.

 

Dando media vuelta, Koujaku se decidió a pagar la cuenta e irse. Pero Mizuki no iba a dejárselo tan fácil; éste consiguió llamar a su amigo antes de que pudiese irse y ahí estaba. Frente a él. Aoba…

 

Koujaku escuchó a Mizuki decir algo. Escuchó a Aoba saludarlo… y no tuvo más opción que darse la vuelta.

 

“Aoba...”

 

Después de unos segundos en los que Aoba tuvo que procesar la información sobre quién era la persona frente a él dijo:

 

“...vos sos… ¿ _Koujaku_?”

 

Ni en sus más profundos sueños Koujaku se había permitido imaginar que Aoba, ese ser tan puro para sus ojos, se acordaría de él.

 

Tal vez por eso fue que susurró:

 

“¿Te acordás de mí?”

 

Como si decirlo muy fuerte lograría quebrar el momento.

 

Unos segundos pasaron en los que Aoba procesó la situación lo mejor que pudo y dijo:

 

“Antes de eso. No me llames Aoba, esa persona murió cuando Toue lo hizo”.

 

“Eh... ¿y cómo debería llamarte?”

  
Koujaku se sintió algo decepcionado de no poder decir ese nombre tan hermoso, pero del modo que Aoba sonrió -de una manera que no había visto cuando se conocieron- y en cómo sus ojos brillaron con un peculiar dorado, lo hicieron cambiar de opinión.

 

“Sly”.

 

 

 _“Sly Blue_ ”.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por leer!
> 
> Espero les haya gustado ♡
> 
> A modo de pequeños datos: 
> 
> ♡Esta historia fue inspirada en una parte de la película de ["Victor Frankenstein" (2015)](http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1976009/); al principio de esta hay una chica que está haciendo su acto y... no sé, una chispa se encendió :D 
> 
> ♡La música que más me ayudó a escribir es el OST de [Kuroshitsuji (Book of Circus)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SGXp-cSsBaA/) y el OST de la primera temporada de [Penny Dreadful](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D8F2vUIVI9s/) ♥
> 
> ♡La historia iba a ser de un solo capítulo, pero decidí que la fluidez de está iba a ser mejor si la cortaba.  
> No puedo explicarlo bien ahora (son las 2 am y tengo que despertarme a las 5am = zZZZ), pero la idea al principio era hacer un one-shot y no varios capítulos (esto explica lo 'corto' que es este capítulo a diferencia del otro :'D).
> 
> Espero que no me odien (mucho) por el final del anterior capítulo; era necesario para el final de este :'D 
> 
> Ahora bien, sin nada más que decir~
> 
> ¡Nos vemos pronto!


	3. Omake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....sE ME OLVIDÓ SUBIR EL OMAKE! Σ(゜ロ゜;)  
>  Estaba segura que ya era historia antigua :9  
> ¡¡Perdón!!

“¡Sly!”

 

“¿Umm? Ah, Koujaku”.

 

“Hey, ¡qué pasa con esa reacción tan simple? Deberías al menos decir hola o sonreír”.

 

“…” Con una sonrisa juguetona, Aoba uso una voz más aguda y dijo, “Kyaa- ¡¡Koujaku-san me está saludando!!”

 

“Hey… vos realmente…”

 

“¿Qué pasa Koujaku- _ san _ ?” Dijo Aoba haciendo énfasis en el final, “¿Acaso dije algo raro?”

 

“Ha ha, muy chistoso”. 

 

“Es una buena imitación de tus fans, no lo podes negar”.

 

“Hmph, imitación… Sí, claro”.

 

“De todos modos, ¿estás buscando a Mizuki?”

 

“¡Nope! Pasaba a avisarte que voy a comer en tu casa luego de tu acto”.

 

“Al menos podrías fingir algo de modales”.

 

“Hahaha, ¿es que acaso mi presencia no te da gusto?” 

 

“...no es eso”.

 

“¿Entonces?”

 

Aoba desvió la mirada que había estado sosteniendo y se dirigió al pequeño escenario. Hoy había otro espectáculo. 

 

“Los malabares te sientan bien” -Koujaku dijo, pensando en voz alta.

 

“¿Hmm?”

 

“Se te ve mucho más contento con ellos. Es una _buena_ _vista”_.

 

La sonrisa de Koujaku implicaba mucho más con la frase de una  _ buena vista _ y Aoba pudo darse cuenta de ello inmediatamente.

 

“¡¡!! ¡Cállate!”

 

“Haha no te enojes, solo estoy jugando~”

 

“...Si querés una buena vista... espera a que estemos solos en tu casa…” 

  
Luego de decir eso, Koujaku vio a su pareja apurarse al escenario; dejándolo a él con una expresión atónita que sabía le duraría por un largo rato. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡¡Muchas gracias por leer!!
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado esta historia (y acerca del omake... perdón por la espera ♥)
> 
> Ahora sí, oficialmente ya no creo publicar nada más relacionado con DMMD ( _cofcof_ ni que publique mucho que digamos.... :D)

**Author's Note:**

> ¡¡Muchas gracias por leer!!
> 
> ¡Espero les haya gustado! ♥
> 
> ・Si pueden leer en inglés, les recomiendo que lean las increíbles historias que [Clara](http://tetsuos.co.vu/) ha escrito, no se van a arrepentir ♥
> 
> PD: No se preocupen, la segunda/tercera parte ya está escrita; solo falta corregir -la parte más compleja o)-(


End file.
